


The Ex-Star

by normalhollywoodnerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalhollywoodnerd/pseuds/normalhollywoodnerd
Summary: Chloe Beale has a normal life. That is until her childhood idol comes in her classroom one day. The ex-star had disapeared from TV after her major break down three years ago. What the hell was she doing here now?!





	1. The Mysterious Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first multi-chapter fic. I've had the ideas for a while but never the guts to publish it. Anyway, I'm doing it now and I hope you like it.

**The Ex-Star**  
**Chapter one: The Mysterious girl**

  
You could say that Chloe Beale has a normal life. A happy one, but a normal one. She has a loving family and a group of friends who would do anything for her. She never had to go through a major death, she never even had a pet who died. All of her romantic relationships had ended on mutual agreement without any big fight. She was incredibly beautiful and the boys couldn’t stop staring at her, even most girls.

 

She was now in her senior year of high school. Even if she didn’t admit it, Chloe was a popular girl. She was mostly known for always having the lead role in the school’s musical ever since her first year. But yeah, Chloe Beale has a normal life.

 

Her passion for singing and acting mostly came from ‘’Becky’s life’’. Becky’s life was a famous TV show known by everybody. She had grown up with it. It recounted the story of Becky, an 8 years old girl, who lived a very pleasant life. The girl had an incredible amount of talent and slowly made her way on the big stage. It was the perfect mix between comedy, romance and a musical. The show went on for 7 years and it quickly became a routine for her to listen to Becky’s life every week. However, during the seventh year on air, the show came to an abrupt end after the main actress’ breakdown. She started being mean to fans and was always arguing with everyone, even if it was her boss. She was fifteen when it happened. An argument became too intense with the director and she punched him before leaving in fury.

 

After that, the girl disappeared from television, leaving no trace. Some said she was in the streets, others said in jail, some even said she was dead. Of course, those were only rumors and hadn’t been proved. All they knew was that she had been in trouble after the incident. The girl disappeared and everyone forgot about her, moving on with their life. It surely had been a disappointment for Chloe to see her idol commit such a monstrous gesture, but the redhead couldn’t bring herself to hate the vanished girl. She actually felt bad for her after all these year of admiring her every week. The girl had made her laugh, cry and she grew up with her. She surely couldn’t hate such a big part of her childhood.

  
\---

  
Chloe was now in a very boring French class. The subject interested her but she had the most boring teacher.

 

She was on the verge of falling asleep when the door barged open, startling every one. Appeared at the front a girl all dressed in black. She had a ‘’leave me alone’’ vibe going on and radiated confidence. Sure she seemed intimidating, but Chloe could see right through her. Her height surely couldn’t help. She could not have been more than 5’2’’.  
The mysterious girl had a black hoodie under her black leather jacket. Her face was hidden for everyone but the teacher because of her raised hood. The only visible things were the two strand of brown wavy hair sprawled perfectly on her shoulders.

 

‘’You can sit wherever you want’’, smiled the teacher. The girl nodded and started making her to the back of the class. She kept a hand I front of her face, fake scratching her forehead, and her head hanging low. It’s not until she reached Chloe’s desk (second to last in the middle row) that she dropped her hand, revealing her beautiful face. She sat down behind Chloe. Everyone forgot about the girl and was listening to the teacher who had started where he left off before the interruption. Everyone beside Chloe who was still shocked from what she had seen. The girl behind her wasn’t just any girl, it was her childhood idol Becky…

 

Chloe was freaking out. No one had seen her in years. What the hell was she doing here! The only thing she wanted to do was turn around to be sure of what she had seen (even though she already was), so that’s exactly what she did. As she quickly glanced behind, she saw the girl resting her head on her crossed arms. Thankfully, she didn’t see the redhead because she was letting out heavy sigh with her eyes closed.

 

Chloe spent the rest of the class mentally preparing to introduce herself to the ex-star. So, when the bell finally rang, Chloe took a deep breath before turning around only to see an empty chair. She quickly turned around wearing a confused expression and saw a black figure sprinting out of the class. She sighed in deception before collecting her books and leaving. Obviously, the girl was nowhere to be found.

 

Chloe only hope she would get to see her next class.


	2. Searching The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious girl is the only thing on Chloe's mind, but how far will she go to find out more about her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, don't worry, we will get more discussions, or should I say actions between our two girls. Enjoy :)

**The Ex-Star**

**Chapter two: Searching the darkness**

Chloe didn’t see the girl for the rest of the day and it made her wonder if she had simply imagined, or dreamed it since she was on the verge of falling asleep when it happened.

  
The next day, she found herself getting to class earlier than usual. It may have had something to do with the fact that she was starting in French and her previous encounter. Maybe not, but when she entered, she realized she was the first to arrive, the brunette nowhere in sight. She talked a bit with the teacher, trying to get information out of him, but he clearly told her that he really couldn’t talk about the girl. At least she hadn’t imagined anything yesterday, her childhood idol really had been behind her. A bit disappointed by the lack of new information, she took her seat and opened her books.

 

The class wasn’t starting for another 20 minutes so she did some catch up on her homeworks since she hadn’t done any the night before. When she had arrived home, she was feeling sentimental and had watched her favorite episodes of Becky’s Life all night long. So what if she still had all 7 seasons, it’s not like anybody would ever find them…

  
Students started to fill the class, but the girl still wasn’t there. She was starting to think she wouldn’t show up when to teacher started the class. Seconds after, the door burst open, just like it had the day before and the scene was the same. However, the brunette talked a bit longer with the teacher before making her way behind Chloe. Whispers could be heard all around the class as the lesson started.

 

It still was difficult for Chloe to concentrate, knowing the girl was behind her. She subtly stole a few glances at her, making her best not to be seen. About thirty minutes after the beginning of the class, Chloe had already forgotten the idea of listening. As she turned around for what seemed like the hundredth time today, she was met with a pair of beautiful dark blue eyes glaring angrily at her.

‘’What?’’ She snapped in a low tone that gave Chloe chills. Panic quickly took over her body, embarrassed of getting caught.

‘’Nothing! ‘’She squeaked as she quickly turned around in her seat to focus her attention at the front of class. She heard the girl mumble but couldn’t make out what it was. It wasn’t in Chloe’s nature to be nervous. She was usually very forward in her actions and didn’t seem to know what shame was. Still, somehow, the girl behind had really affected her by a single look. What the hell was that about? Oh yeah, probably the fact that she used to listen to her every single week and was obsessed with her. Yeah, that’s probably it.

  
Chloe was decided to tell the girl she was sorry at the end of the class, but she slipped from her again. However, the redhead did not make the same mistake she had done the previous day. She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran after the girl. She saw a black dot making her way out of the school so she followed it. As she opened the back doors, she only had time to see the black blur entering the forest behind the school.

 

Chloe started to walk along the only path, hoping it was the way the girl took. Further she went, the more light was blocked so the more difficult it was to see where she was going. The massive trees that surrounded her looked quite intimidating and the small dirt path seemed like a trap from a horror movie. It was as if the serial killer was waiting for her behind that weird looking bush. She had only been once into the woods. She had lost a bet and had to stay five minutes at the entrance of the so feared forest.

  
The woods had a really dark reputation. Rumors of people disappearing in those woods were countless. The story always seemed the same: the brave boy had tried proving himself to everybody but spending the night in the forest but he never came back. Of course, those were years ago since, now, everybody knew better than mess with those woods. No one even came behind the school, only exiting through the front doors. Becky mustn’t have heard of the rumors since she was quite far from the entrance of the forest.

  
Chloe had to shut out all the thoughts about the rumors she had in order to continue. As she continued down the path, there was barely any light left. Several roots were making the journey difficult since only drops of light could help her through the leaves of the dense trees.

Suddenly, she heard a noise that resembled water clapping. Of course, she was scared but finding the girl was giving her an unresting determination. She stopped in her tracks to listen at the intimidating silence of the forest. When she heard the sound again, she turned to the left to see two trees. As she got closer, she saw that between those two trees was a well-hidden smaller path. She cautiously squeezed between the two trees in order to continue her journey.

 

After walking for about two minutes down the small path, she emerged at a lake. It wasn’t that big but it still looked intimidating. However, the place was beautiful. Flowers surrounded the water, giving it a magical look. The sun could finally be seen and its light blinded her. A small island was in middle of the lake. From here, Chloe could only see a lot of vegetation and majestic beautiful willow dominating the place with its leaves gently caressing the peaceful water. The place was like a hole in the usually dark forest. At the end of the path was a small wooden dock. At the edge of it sat her beautiful idol with her feet dangling in the water. Chloe let out a satisfied sigh at the sight of the girl.

‘’What is this place? ‘’Chloe was slowly creeping behind the girl when she had whispered this amazed by the beauty of the unknown fairylike place.

‘’Dude! ‘’ The girl had spun around so quickly, she must have hurt her neck. Chloe was hypnotized by her eyes that quickly shifted from scared to angry. ‘’ Did you follow me here?’’

‘’I’ve lived here all my life, but I have never seen or heard of this place before. It’s so beautiful ‘’, Chloe said, ignoring the question. The girl seemed more relaxed now, but her gaze never left Chloe has the redhead sat down next to her after removing her shoes.

‘’I guess…’’ Becky said as she put some distance between them.

Suddenly, Chloe turned around to face the brunette. ‘’I know you. You’re Becky, right?’’ Chloe said with hopeful eyes.

‘’ I’m not… Becky, okay?’’ The girl made a disgusted face while saying the name. ‘’ My name is Beca and you should leave me alone” Beca(?) was now in full on angry mode, all progressed made in the small discussion forgotten. She stood up and went back to the single path, grabbing her shoes on the way, leaving Chloe all alone, again. The ginger didn’t understand what she did wrong. Sure, she had called her by her stage name, but how could she have known her real name was in fact Beca when no one else seemed to know? Chloe only had one thing in mind: find out more about the mysterious ex-star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments about what you think. You can follow me on tumblr @normalhollywoodnerd where you will find some bechloe one-shots I did.


	3. The Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. Hope you guys like it. I can't tell you how much it means to me to have people read it. Anyway, enjoy:)

Chloe was known for her impulsive decisions so it was no surprise when she sprinted to get back to the girl. She didn’t even get time to think about what she was doing that she caught up to her. Her legs weren’t the longest but compared with Beca’s, it wasn’t long to get back to the girl.

‘’Wait! ‘’Chloe quirked grabbing the girl by the wrist and turning her around.

‘’Do not touch me! ‘’ She brought her hand back so quickly that Chloe actually thought that her hand had burned her fragile porcelain skin. The redhead ignored the rudeness as well as the feeling she got from the simple touch and simply stood in front of Beca.

‘’I came here to apologize ‘’

Beca furrowed her brows in confusion, the anger slowly leaving her body.

‘’ Apologize? What the hell are you sorry for? ‘’ she spitted back, avoiding the redhead’s cerulean eyes.

‘’I’m sorry for how I acted in class. I recognized you and I didn’t know what to do. I mean, I’m such a big fan and-‘’

‘’Did you tell anyone? ‘’ A bit taken aback by the sudden interruption, Chloe shook her head. Beca looked serious and angry, but Chloe could see behind those walls. As she searched her dark blue eyes, she found fear and a bit of sadness. ‘’Just leave me alone and don’t tell anyone about me ‘’ For the second time in ten minutes, Beca left Chloe alone and speechless.  
\---  
For the next couple of days, Beca ignored Chloe, not that she had ever paid attention to her. In class, would always try to talk to the brunette but Beca would focus her attention on the teacher and leave the class early. 

People were starting to recognize her, so she kept on hiding at the lake. Chloe knew where she was going, but she didn’t go see her again. She wanted her to have some privacy because everyone should have their hiding place. It couldn’t be easy to live this celebrity life. 

About a week after their last conversation in the woods, their teacher presented a new project. They had to choose a U.S president and do a presentation about him… in French. Chloe chose not to question the weirdness of the project. What caught her attention, however, was that it had to be done in teams of two. She was a bit disappointed when the teacher said they couldn’t choose their partner. 

He put all of their names in a hat (the cap he had taken from one of the football jocks at the beginning of class). He started making students pick their partner but since she was quite far in the class, there were only a few paper left in the hat. Four to be exact, but she knew one of them had her name written on it since no one had let her now she was their partner. With a deep breath, she slowly picked one of the names. After a couple of seconds, she opened the folded piece of paper.

‘’ Beca Mitchell ‘’ it read.

She showed her paper to the teacher who winked at her before saying ‘’Okay, the last team is Bumper Allen and Lily Onakuramara since Chloe has her partner. Get in teams and start working ‘’

You could hear Bumper complaining about his partner in the background as everyone started getting with their partner. Chloe knew Beca wouldn’t be happy to have her as her partner but they didn’t have a choice. 

When she turned around, she was met with a roll of eyes and a heavy sigh. “ You have got to be fucking kidding me”

“Well,would you like it better to be with one of those children?” Chloe gestured around the class where you could see everyone doing anything but the work. There were a lot of screaming and laughing.

Beca mumbled something inaudible. “That’s what I thought. At least we kind of know each other”

“You don’t know anything about me okay. We barely even talked, all you know about me is my name.”

“Chloe”

“What?”

“I said Chloe. That’s my name, now we’re even.” She said with a smile. Beca looked a bit stunned by Chloe’s boldness. Her attitude was a lot different from the other day. Truth is, Chloe had been surprise by her own attitude the other day. She rarely was this shy and surely did not let show most of the time. “So, about this project.”

“Can we do it about Harding”

“Who?”

“Warren G. Harding, 29th U.S president.” Chloe was surprised by the girl’s choice. Most people would go with an obvious choice like Washington, Obama or even Bush.

“I mean, I don’t know much about him, but we can if you want to.”

“Well, it’s like you want. I don’t mind.” Beca tried to shrug him off as nothing but you could see she really cared in her eyes.

“Yeah, of course we’ll do it about him.” Chloe said with a smile. She thought she had seen Beca blush before covering it with a cough but it must have been nothing, right? Right.” I don’t think we’re gonna have time to do it all in class, we’ll have to do it outside as well.”

“Are you sure, I don’t think we-“

“Don’t be silly, we could meet up at my house or” She saw Beca glance up at her with a panicked expression. “Or we could meet in the woods, at the lake? “

“Yeah, alright.”

“Okay, what about today, after school. I have a rehearsal but I could meet you there after?”

“As you wish” Chloe tried to ignore the way Beca was looking anywhere but at her. She had some difficulty reading the girl. One minute they were talking and everything was fine. The other, she was back to her nonchalant attitude. But still, as Beca had said, the only thing Chloe really knew about Beca was her name. She wasn’t anything like her character in Becky’s life. Maybe it was a side effect of fame. 

As she watched Beca gather her things and leave class after the bell rang, her only thoughts were about Beca’s past. What the hell had happened three years ago?!


	4. Escaping reality

Rehearsal was quickly over. After about an hour and a half, Gail decided it was enough for now. That meant Chloe could go see Beca half an hour earlier. She quickly gathered her things and left for the woods. She made sure no one saw where she was going before. 

As the darkness of the woods engulfed her, she started thinking about Beca. The girl was all that occupied her mind. Everything about her intrigued Chloe. She wanted to get to know her. She thought she had made some progress yesterday since Beca didn’t seem too upset to have her as a partner. She was glad she was the one who had a chance to get to know this mysterious ex-star.

She couldn’t help but wonder what had happen during those three years. What had caused her to get this closed off. The rumors were only rumors. No one knew what had really happened. But, Chloe intended on changing. She wanted to get to know the girl and wanted to be trusted by her. She figured the best way to act was not to be too invasive and to slowly gain her trust. She didn’t want to scare her away.

 

When she reached the lake, it was as if she was seeing for the first time again. The place was even more beautiful than she remembered. Just like last time, Beca was sitting on the dock. Except this time, she was listening to music so she couldn’t hear Chloe coming behind her. As she reached her, Chloe put a hand on Beca’s shoulder only to have get the brunette tensed up under her and jerk her headphones from her ears.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“A heads up would be nice next time.” Beca grumbled. Chloe ignored the comment and sat down beside her. They both got their things out and immediately started working on the project. After about an hour, Chloe couldn’t concentrate anymore. She kept staring at Beca, so many questions in her head. She was so beautiful. The wind kept pushing strands of her wavy hair in her face. Her  navy blue eyes were fixing the paper on her lap. She often mouthed what she had written, as if testing if it worked. 

“What?” Beca didn’t even look up. She could feel the redhead’s gaze on her face. 

Chloe quickly turned her head, embarrassed of getting caught. “It’s nothing, forget about it.”

Beca let out a heavy sigh. ”You get one question” she still wasn’t looking up. She apparently had very good ideas to write down.

“W-what? Are you serious?” Beca finally looked up from the sheet. Chloe felt a rush of heat hitting her when her eyes her met Beca’s. They were just so captivating, she stare at them for them for the rest of her life. She was brought back from her thoughts when Beca spoke up.

“Yeah. I mean, we’re gonna spend some time together. I figured you must have questions and I’ll have to answer them. Better do it now so we can concentrate on the project.” Chloe was really touched by the attention. Surely, the brunette wouldn’t give anyone this opportunity. She must be special in some way. 

“Okay, well. I asked you a question the other day before you stormed off. How did you find out about this place?” Beca seemed taken aback by the question.

“Really? From all of my life, that’s what you wanna know?” Chloe only smiled in response. “Alright, I heard some people talk in the hallways about the woods and how it was supposedly haunted. I needed a place to escape everyone so I figured no one would follow me here since they were scared of it. I took the only path and a couple of minutes in, I stumbled on a root.” Chloe laughed at that only to have Beca glare at her. "If you tell anyone about this, you can forget about ever talking to me again.”

“Don’t worry, I told you. This is our little secret.” Beca rolled her eyes when Chloe winked. “Plus, you just told me you want to talk to me again, how could I ruin that.”

“Anyway, I caught myself on a tree before I could fall on my ass. That’s when I discovered the smaller path hidden between the two trees. I continued and found this place. That’s it, seriously. I’m very disappointed in your choice of question. Most people would have been much more bolder.”

“Yeah well, most people are idiots.” Beca nodded and arched an eyebrow knowingly in response. “I wanted to tell you something. Not to be too invasive, but if you need to talk to someone, I’m here. You probably don’t know anyone here and most people would just harass you so... yeah, that’s it. It’s stupid, forget it.”

“I’m talking to you now,” winked Beca. An actual wink. Chloe felt her heart beating faster and her cheeks burning up. She quickly looked away, trying to hide her blush. She stared at the lake in front of her. It was so peaceful.

“This place is amazing,” she sighed. The birds were creating a soft melody around her. The sun was hitting her face, making her skin tingle. Everything felt like a dream. “I won’t steal it from you though. This is your hiding place and I’ll respect that.”

“I don’t care dude. Come if you want. I can’t just take this little corner of paradise all for myself. That’s not fair.”

“Thank you”

They spent a couple more minutes just sitting in silence. Both of them enjoying the view. Chloe was less and less freak out by the fact that her childhood idol was sitting next to her. After their small talk, she couldn’t help but thinking about what the younger had said. 'We’re gonna spent some time together'. Was she finally opening up to her. After all, Beca had proposed her to answer a question. She hadn’t even said anything. Sure, she was staring at her, but who wouldn’t. Have you seen the girl. 

Chloe took her phone to check to time. 

“Shit, I need to go.” She said when she realized she had been here for almost three hours. She quickly gathered her stuff before smiling apologetically at Beca. “Sorry, we’ll have to continue this project later. Bye”

Beca didn’t even had time to stand up before Chloe was gone. As she almost ran away, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Even if they hadn’t talked that much, she had made progress with the girl. She felt like she was getting Beca to slowly open up. Let’s just wish this project will last longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you enjoyed it. Let me know if you have suggestions or just stuff you wanna say. You can follow me on tumblr @normalhollywoodnerd


	5. Catching Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know most of you thought I had abandoned this pic, but it's not the case. I went and I'm still going through some stuff, but I'm gonna try to post new chapters again. Sorry for the delay, hope you like this one :)

As Chloe walked back home, she thought about what had just happened. She had finally been able to get Beca to open up a bit to her. Sure it hadn’t been much, but she felt like Beca was slowly starting to trust her. She knew it wouldn’t be easy to befriend Beca. She had known from the moment the girl had appeared in the doorway of the classroom. The leather jacket, the black jeans, the moody attitude, most people would probably be kind of scared of the brunette. Not Chloe. She wasn’t like most people. She always saw the best in a person. Realizing the distant intruder was in fact her childhood idol had only put oil on the burning wish to get to know the girl.

Now that she had had a glimpse of what was going on in Beca’s head, there was no way she was letting her go. The project was a great reason to see Beca again. She just had to think about a new way to get Beca to open up.

Forcing all those thoughts away, she entered her house in a hurry. She could already hear the scrapping in the dining room. Her parents, Julia and Robert Beale along with her 6 years old twin brothers, Oliver and Tyler, were already sat at the table.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I was working on a project and I didn’t see the time pass.”

Her mother had already prepared her a plate. They didn’t make a big deal about her delay. Chloe loved her family. Sure, her brothers could be annoying but she still had an amazing bond with them. They were actually really cute when they weren’t chasing her with their fake swords. She would watch movies with all the time. Those were her favorite moments. The three of them on the couch, both of the twins cuddled on each side of her. Her dad was also amazing, just like her mother. They had first gotten together in high school and hadn’t been apart since then. Their love was as strong as the first day. They were amazing parents pouring love on their children.

“It’s okay sweetie, what were you working on?”Asked her mother, handing her the salad bowl. 

“Thanks”,murmured Chloe as she started putting salad in her plate.”Um, it’s a project in French. We have to choose a U.S President and do a presentation about him. All in french.”

“You speak french!” Yelled Oliver as Tyler gasped next to him. 

“I’m still learning guys. I can only say a couple of phrases.” Chuckled Chloe. The boys seemed a bit disappointed by this reveal. 

“So, this project, is it in teams? Are you with Aubrey?” Asked her father.  
“No, Aubrey doesn’t take french. None of my friends are with me in this class.”

“You know, it’s been a while since Aubrey came over. Are you still friends with her, did something happen?” 

“Nothing happened Dad. Aubrey is still my best friend, nothing has changed. I guess we just have less time to see each other outside of school.” Her mother seemed kind of concerned. Chloe and Aubrey had been best friends since kindergarten. She was basically part of the family by now. Truth is, Aubrey had always been a bit of a control freak, but it got a lot worst at the beginning of senior year and it’s only gotten worst and worst since then. She still loved Aubrey, it’s just that sometimes, her attitude could be kind of annoying. She still loved spending time with her, but not has much as before. Let’s just say she was a bit relieved when she found out Aubrey wasn’t with her in a couple of classes. 

“If you say so honey.” 

After finishing dinner, Chloe went straight to her bedroom. She still had some home works to do. She got her books and her laptop out. After putting some music on, she sat down at her desk and started doing her homework. After about half an hour, she realized she had barely done anything. Her mind was preoccupied by some pretty girl. Pretty? No she couldn’t think like, she would only get hurt. Trying to push her thoughts about Beca away, Chloe increased the volume of her music, but now that she had her hands on her laptop, she only wanted to do some research on the brunette. She started by trying to find why the show had ended. The only things she could find were rumors. Some were about the producer, Luke Hannigan, others about Beca’s parents and some about Beca herself. One thing was in common for all of them, the name Beca Mitchell was never mentioned, only Becky. So, she did some research about Beca, but when she typed the name Beca Mitchell nothing turned up. She continued searching for Becky. She still couldn’t find where she had been during those three years and why she was here now. Chloe would have to find a way to get to tell her about it. She finished by falling asleep listening to compilations of Becky’s musicals scenes. The girl was really talented. She used to be so full of life and happiness, what had happened?

____

As she arrived at school the next day, Chloe saw Aubrey waiting for her at her locker. She looked kind of tense and she had that new glow that shined in her eyes ever since the beginning of senior year. 

“Hey Bree! What are you doing here?” Asked Chloe in her usual chirpy voice, ignoring how sad it made her that Aubrey had changed. She hated the fact that she didn’t feel as happy around her anymore. Now she mostly felt judged and uncomfortable. Why couldn’t it go back to the way it was before? 

“Chloe! I just came by to tell you we’re going shopping after school.” Aubrey then gave her a smile, turned around and left. Chloe just didn’t understand what had just happened. How could her best friend be this rude to her. 

As she slowly calmed herself from the rage and embarrassment Aubrey had just caused her, Chloe turned back to her locker and took her books. That’s when she realized today was Friday and her first class was French so she would get to see Beca. With a much brighter attitude, Chloe made her way to class. 

As usual Beca wasn’t there when she arrived so she took her usual seat and waited impatiently for her arrival. She couldn’t stop fidgeting and kept smiling at the thought of Beca. Her teacher had already written on the board that they had to keep working on their project for the whole period. It only made Chloe more impatient since she would have to talk to Beca again. 

When it seemed like seconds away from the ring of the bell, Beca finally came in. She was still wearing that same black hoodie to hide her face, but there was no leather jacket. She had black skinny jeans and black combat boots. She didn’t talk to the teacher this time, instead she walk directly towards Chloe who couldn’t stop staring. God she looked beautiful as she walked gracefully towards her in slow motion. Beca finally reached her desk and sat down behind Chloe. The redhead took a moment to get herself together before turning around to face Beca. She struggled a bit with her chair, but was finally able to turn it around. 

“Hey so it seems like you’re gonna be stuck with me again today.” Said Chloe, giving Beca a bright smile.

“Yeah well, let’s just hope we can finish this project quickly.” Grumbled Beca. Chloe was a bit disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm of Beca. She was mostly mad at herself for thinking things would actually be better with the brunette. It’s not like overnight Beca would become super friendly and start trusting Chloe. Pushing her thoughts aside, Chloe gathered her stuff and started working. They still had a lot of informations to find. Yesterday had mostly consisted of planning what they would talk about. 

They were pretty much halfway through the class when Beca looked up with an angry sight, her eyes sending daggers across the class. Everyone had stopped working and were now talking loudly. It’s only when Chloe turned around that she saw most of them were either staring or glancing regularly at them. 

“God, can’t they just mind their own business.” Whispered Beca to herself as she brought hid even more in her hoodie. Chloe could feel how uneasy they made Beca feel.

“Hey, just ignore them. I’m sure most them will get over the fact that you’re in their French class.” Said Chloe as she smiled sympathetically at the other girl.

“Did you tell them it was me because you’re the only one, aside from the teacher, who I talked to.” Spoke Beca harshly. It made Chloe sick that Beca thought she would do such a thing. 

“No it wasn’t me I swear.” Beca still looked kind of angry so in an attempt to calm her down, Chloe took Beca’s hand that was resting on the desk. The brunette seemed quite shocked at the action, her eyebrows lifting in surprise, but she didn’t move her hand. 

“I promise it wasn’t me, I wouldn’t do something like that.” Spoke Chloe with a soothing voice as she looked deeply into Beca’s eyes. She didn’t look angry anymore, only incredibly calm. As Chloe brushed her thumbs against her porcelain skin, she saw a slight blush forming on Beca’s face. In a matter of seconds, their moment was over as Beca brought her hand back and cleared her throat before suggesting they get back to work. 

By the end of the period, their project wasn’t finished. Chloe wasn’t complaining since she would have to see Beca again and hopefully have another moment. The redhead hadn’t stopped thinking about how soft Beca’s hand had felt beneath hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Beca finally opening up to Chloe? Some questions will be answered soon so hang in there.  
> I'm still sorry for the wait and I hope you liked this chapter. Don't hesitate to leave comments, they are very appreciated.
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @normalhollywoodnerd :)


End file.
